


Petals

by pastelaliens



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaliens/pseuds/pastelaliens
Summary: Lio wakes with the warmth of the sun and opens up to it like a flower in bloom, a smile curling at his lips like petals. His arms and legs are vines twining around Galo sound asleep beside him; he is a trellis with stakes deep in the ground and alongside him Lio will continue to grow and grow.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgothikarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/gifts).

Lio wakes with the warmth of the sun and opens up to it like a flower in bloom, a smile curling at his lips like petals. His arms and legs are vines twining around Galo sound asleep beside him; he is a trellis with stakes deep in the ground and alongside him Lio will continue to grow and grow.

Galo’s steady, heavy breathing almost coaxes Lio to sleep again but he fights against it, holding stubbornly onto this moment of quiet and peace and the gentle, contented expression on Galo’s face. How without worry he is when he sleeps. How without affectation. _Beautiful_. Soft as spring rain is the kiss Lio presses to Galo’s forehead; it takes only the slightest tilt of his chin with Galo laying there on his shoulder. It’s his own little secret, unknown by anyone else, this sweetest kiss, and he smiles a small smile against it.

Underneath those lips, Galo stirs, blinks to wakefulness, but only barely. A low sigh rumbles in Galo’s chest and he shifts within the warmth of the bed and the circle of Lio’s embrace, wrapping an arm around Lio’s waist and pressing closer. “Morning,” he mumbles, barely intelligible, his eyes fluttering closed again.

“Good morning,” Lio returns in a whisper. Carefully, he lets his hand lay against the side of Galo’s face, that jaw fitting against his palm, and drags the pad of his thumb over the curve of Galo’s cheekbone. “Wake up and kiss me,” he says, still quiet, still loathe to shake off the golden haze of early morning.

Half asleep though he is, Galo obeys, eagerly lifting his head and parting his lips and waiting for Lio’s own to ascend— and they do, just as eagerly, to take what they want. Galo inhales into the kiss, groans into consciousness, called to a clearer mind, it seems, by a sweetly insistent mouth. When the two part and Lio opens his eyes to meet Galo’s, the blue of them is fair and bright.

“What was that for?” Galo asks, a grin playing at the corners of his well-kissed lips.

Lio, a flush painted in a wide brushstroke over his cheeks, shrugs his shoulders. “Nothing,” he answers. “You’re just so cute when you sleep.” But it’s more than that: it’s the moment of waking in another person’s arms, the sense of belonging, the breadth of emotion that widens his chest to make room for his too-big heart— all because of Galo. But to put these feelings— so new and terrifying in their vastness— to words would be impossible, at least for now.

Instead, he only says, “Kiss me again,” and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i want more promare friends find me on twit @paybackisawitch xoxoxo


End file.
